


Broken Promises

by StarwolfDevision



Category: Transformers G1
Genre: AU, Autobots - Freeform, Decepticons - Freeform, G1, G1 Transformers - Freeform, M/M, Seekers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarwolfDevision/pseuds/StarwolfDevision
Summary: This story is an AU Inspired by "Fly on High Winds",  where that story is essentially the prequel of this story. All the events of that story happened... though with a fourth "Traitor" of a Seeker tormented in the same moment TC was tormented.





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fly on High Winds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/617593) by [SunnySidesofBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnySidesofBlue/pseuds/SunnySidesofBlue). 



An unbelievably small Royal Blue Jet lay broken, on a medberth, in the main medbay of The Predation warship. The Decepticons who had been torturing him for two weeks now lay dead on the floor of the medbay. The Autobots Hydraul and Gear-Thrust recognized the energy signal of the young Seeker. The Seeker they had known in several encounters, and had befriended, the one who had helped them fix wounds given to them from other Decepticons. They had known how risky his attempts to help them had been for him… and how each encounter had left him forced to block the memories, to prevent the resident Decepticon telepath, Maelstrom, from knowing about the young mech’s actions that would be considered betrayal to the Decepticons. 

The proposed plan to attack the Decepticon warship included trying to find, and free, the young Seeker from his captors. Having known the young one did not wish to remain with the Decepticons, and lived in fear of them, Hydraul and Gear-Thrust had been making plans to find the little flier and rescue him from a fate among the Decepticons. So when they had discovered the faint signal of the Seeker, they made their way to the medbay to find him. That’s when they burst in and slaughtered the three Seekers that were in the room with him. Maelstrom, despite his telepathy, went down for good. Along with his trinemates Over-Reach and Cutdown.

“Dev… “ Hydraul called out to the dissociative Seeker. The medberth showed signs of dried and fresh blood, though the wounds from the Seeker had clearly been repaired recently. Hyd put his servo on the youth’s shoulder, gently shaking him. “We’re here… Dev, you’re friends are here… you’re not alone.”

“Yeah, Dev… c’mon, respond…” The orange sports car replied, looking down at the diminutive mech with concern. “We gotta get him out of here… somewhere… somewhere comfortable.”

“Hey, Dev, where’s your quarters?” Hydraul asked gently.

“Hyd? GT?” Dev whimpered, focusing on the mechs that spoke… trying to come out of his dissociative state he blinked then met his violet optics with Hydraul’s bright blue ones. 

“Yeah, Dev I’m here… let’s getcha outta this medbay.” Hydraul said, as the large black mech unchained and lifted the small blue one up, carrying him out of the medbay.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed, as the young Seeker was under the care of the Autobots and safe, he was moved over to The Guardian in order to help him recover from his bad memories on board The Predation, now having been re-named The Promise under the Autobot ownership. The ‘Cons aboard Predation had either been killed, or taken as war prisoners. The ones who had refused to give up fighting, killed. The ones that had gone and surrendered, still lived and remained in the rather large brig The Promise had been equipped with. The young Seeker’s trinemates corpses were found, and kept in a cooled stasis to prevent the mech’s further degradation until the Seekers could have a proper Vosnian burial. Which would take finding a Vosnian who had the know-how to perform the burial rites-something the young tiny Seeker did not know completely. He had not lived long enough or been bonded long enough to have learned it yet.

Under the Autobots care, Dev managed to do better. He still wound up carrying six sparklings. A mechling who was black, navy and white who was sired by Maelstrom, dubbed Mayhem by his Carrier. Another mech, who was red, yellow and white, dubbed Outreach, the Seekerlet Sired by Over-Reach. Third, was the one dubbed Cutvision, who had been Sired by Cutdown. Then there was Draftwind and Driftwind, the twins sired by his own trinemate, Downdraft. And last of all, a mech named Downfade, who had been Sired by his trinemate, Descent. 

The little ones were toddlers now and old enough to walk and talk, though barely very good at it, but they could fly much better than they could walk or talk. When they were not with their Carrier, they were under the care of Uncle Hyd and Uncle GT. Or one of a number of other Autobots, though the others were not named as uncles. 

It was such a time that the young Carrier sought refuge, a break, from his six little mechling Seekerlets. So he opted for a solo flight. That would prove to be both a mistake and a boon in the end…  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devision’s flight ended up becoming a nightmare… as soon he found he was hunted down by the Decepticons. A group of them, some he recognized, some he did not… all came at him, in very little time, they had brought him down to ground. Where they took him captive and brought him along to the Nemesis.

At the time, the youth was unaware of what the reason was…

“I see we have a fourth Seeker who’s a traitor to the cause…” Megatron’s voice boomed. “Well, he’ll just have to be punished too, won’t he?”

“Yeah… want to see if a dying mech with a full trine can Sire on a Trine-less Seeker? We’ll make it so that Starscream and Skywarp can’t tell what’s happening… that should be interesting!” Hook offered, grinning in delight of the proposed experiment.

“Indeed… that sounds promising..” Megatron smirked, “Go for it…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Thundercracker lay on the floor of the brig, with Skywarp and Starscream mag-locked to the walls, helplessly forced to watch -and feel- the pain and misery of their Trinemate’s suffering. Of his frame being used time and again by any ‘Con that wished to take a shot at having a go with the Seeker, another was brought in. Hidden by a tarp, except for two things… his valve and his spark, which cast blue-purple light… Though Starscream and Skywarp only got the briefest glimpse of the mech before their line of sight was blocked by large hulking bodies of their former Decepticon comrades. 

They could tell that their Trinemate was being raped, and then, they could tell that the cyan blue Seeker’s spike was being used. Odd… and someone, someone had the audacity to pry Thundercracker’s chassis open, chassis wrenching it, and shove a merge onto him.

Skywarp and Starscream were horrified, who could be using Thundercracker’s spike and merging on him? Who would want to risk carrying from a dying, tortured mech? As the merge progressed, they could tell one thing distinctly… it was another Seeker, and they were Trine-less. Though the fact that Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp were a trine as long as all three lived, the other could not latch onto and bond with them. This was some sort of experiment! Were the Decepticons testing to see if a Trined group of Seekers could Sire on a Trine-less Seeker? Or if a dying Seeker could have Sparked-up another even as he lay dying? Was this a test to hasten Thundercracker’s death by weakening his spark further?

The Command Trine were grieving too much to really process the situation. Though they could feel Thundercracker’s spark energy ebb and weaken, as he was merged with and forced to take the other Seeker’s valve. Who that mech was, none of the Trine could say for certain. Nor did they care at the time… since one of them was dying, suffering greatly in the moment. 

As the mechs behind this act waited until they were certain the tiny slip of a Seeker got sparked by the dying Seeker. They smirked, satisfied that Thundercracker had overloaded into the smallest Seeker and that his weakening spark-energy had proven enough to cause a few newsparks in the tiny one… only then did they let up… dragging off the small mech to some other area of the Nemesis.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devision, himself was tossed into a small cage somewhere in the Nemesis, to shiver and whine, whimpering softly in his misery. He had no more wanted the forced frag and spark-merge than Thundercracker had wanted it… not that the youth knew it was Thundercracker he had seen and been forced to take the spike of… deep into his valve. He had not known the mech’s name or any details about him, except that he was a Seeker. The blinded youth had been unable to see anything at that time, just able to feel what happened to them. He felt bad for the other mech, as he could tell the mech was weak and dying… and he could feel the traces of two others present, but had been unable to know who they were as well.

Time passed, the little Seeker left alone, exhausted, he fell into recharge. What else was he to do? It wasn’t until commotion happened that there was a familiar presence in his field. Hydraul.

“I gotcha mech… it’s alright Dev, we’ll getcha back on yer pedes…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The events of that day were a blur for the tiny Seeker. Who had sired on him, that had clearly been dying… if he had not been bound, he could have saved the mech! Though he got the feeling the other Decepticons had wanted that unfortunate Seeker to die. Seems likely to the young mech. The only things he knew for sure, was that the mech would have been deactivated by now. That day heralded the end of the war… since the Autobots came in and killed most of the Decepticons that day, Megatron among them. Last but not least, the remaining Decepticons that were willing, surrendered and/or were working towards peace treaties and similar business regarding how to rebuild Cybertron. 

In fact, a meeting with the survivors on both sides was underway right now. Dev was permitted to be there, and though he was far enough along to be showing a little, he was not sure what to make of the crowd. He stayed close to Hydraul for protection. The large black, bulky Lambo being his protector. 

Starscream and Skywarp arrived, apprehensively uncertain about this meeting. They were not sure what they could contribute, nor how, and they still grieved the loss of their Trinemate. Struggling on trying to live by Thundercracker’s dying words. They were still an incomplete Trine… but at this time, they were fine with that. They weren’t looking for another to be their third. At least not until they spotted a young Seeker trailing behind a brutish large Autobot. His royal blue finish flashed and caught their optics.

“Hey, Star… see him? Look how tiny he is…” Skywarp said to his older Trinemate, grinning. “He’s cute though, isn’t he? And he’s carrying… I wonder who Sired on him? I don’t see any other Seekers with him… you don’t think that Autobot did, do ya?”

“Yes, Warp, I see him. Yes, he’s rather tiny… and you could indeed say he’s cute… but I have no idea who Sired on him… Must’ve been recent though, I’d guess from the looks of him...” Starscream also couldn’t take his optics off the small mech though, as the small Seeker and his bigger Autobot companion made their way through the crowd. “We should try and talk to him before we leave here today.”


End file.
